


Distractions

by fuxked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, College Student Victor Nikiforov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxked/pseuds/fuxked
Summary: Yuuri doesn't know how to concentrate around pretty boys with silver hair and the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen.





	

Yuuri was great at math. Brilliant. What he wasn't great at, however, was concentrating when cute boys were anywhere within 3 feet of him. How was he supposed to concentrate on equations when he could be starting at the boy in the front of the class? He had gray, no silver, hair and the brightest blue eyes Yuuri had ever seen. 

He tried to concentrate at first, he really did, but halfway through the lesson he started finding it impossible to keep his eyes (and thoughts) off the boy. He never spoke during class, never raised his hand, or asked questions. He always had a small smile on his face that anyone who wasn't paying attention wouldn't notice (and Yuuri was definitely paying attention). 

He'd never spoken to the boy. Didn't know his name or where he came from, because, even though they were in an American college, the boy definitely wasn't American. Yuuri had never even seen the boy anywhere but in class. They'd been in the same class since the start of the year so Yuuri knew he wasn't new. He figured he'd have seen the boy somewhere that wasn't class at some point, the library or a coffee shop, but it was as if the boy only existed in class. 

It'd been ten minutes since class started and Yuuri already felt his attention sifting to the silver haired boy. He admired his sharp jawline and high cheek bones and beautifully pale skin. If Yuuri had to make a guess, he'd probably say the boy was from somewhere in Europe. He looked at his hands which were slowly writing out what he assumed to be notes, and took notice of the blue polish that coated his finger nails (he'd been surprised at the beginning of the year to find out the boy painted his nails. It looked good). He wondered what it's be like to hold those hands. To feel them intertwine with his own. To have them sift through his hair. To have them caress his back. To feel them grab his waist. To feel them stroke his c-

"Class dismissed! please pick up a packet on your way out and have them completed and turned in by Wednesday!" 

Yuuri jumped in his seat when he heard the shrill sound of the bell and his professors voice. He started blushing when he realized the direction his thoughts were going and tried to pack up his things and leave as quickly as possibly. 

"Katsuki and Nikiforov, could you two stay behind?"

Yuuri slowed his running escape to the door and turned back towards his professor. All the other students had left except the silver haired boy.

"Yuuri, your grades have been dropping significantly over the months. What were As are now borderline Ds and you don't seem to have any desire to try and correct them. So, I've decided that Viktor here is going to tutor you from now on until you get your grades up," his professor handed the silver haired boy (Viktor!) a packet, "These are all the things that are likely to come up on the exam. So it'd be helpful if you could help understand and least the basics of it all. Thank you for your time gentlemen. You're welcome to use my classroom whenever as long as I don't have a class. Good day."

Viktor turned to look at him as the professor left the room and smiled (smiled! at Yuuri!). He held out a hand for Yuuri to shake, which he did, obviously.

"Hello. I'm Viktor Nikiforov," he said while excitedly shaking Yuuri's hand. He reminded Yuuri of an overly excited puppy. And his voice was like music. Yuuri could listen to it for hours. "Did you want to swap number so we can talk about the tutoring or did you want to go out for coffee and we can do it then?"

"Coffee sounds, um, good?" 

"Great!" He said before he started pulling on my hand (that he was still shaking until then). He started dragging me through the halls of the school before we finally reached the doors and headed out. "I don't have anymore classes today, do you? "

"No."

"Good, because I'm terrible at keeping track of time and I wouldn't have wanted to make you late for a class! Oh, and i hope you don't mind but we might be walking for a while because the place were going is a few blocks away. It's worth it though, I promise! It's hole in the walk kind of place, ya know? They make the best coffe I've-" Yuuri started to tune out and this point because the man was honestly just rambling now. It was possibly the cutest thing Yuuri had seen in his short life. 

Viktor still had a good grasp on his hand and was steadily dragging him towards their destination, which had turned out to be more than 'just a few blocks.' He kept looking back and Yuuri every so often and giving him a blinding smile. Yuuri was finding it hard to breathe. He tried to smile back but he was sure it came out as more of a grimace if anything. 

It was at this point that Viktor seemed to realized he was still talking, and now about nothing to do with coffee but rather his dog. Who Yuuri learned was named Makkachin and was a brown poodle.

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling," Viktor said, smiling apologetically. He looked a bit guilty too, as if he had just ruined something and wasn't sure how to fix it.

"No. It's fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you anymore than i probably already have."

"It was cute," Yuuri mumbled while looking down at his feet while he spoke. 

He wasn't sure what had caused him to say that but he really wished he didn't. He hoped Viktor didn't hear it for fear of him taking it the wrong way. A quick look up at the man, however, told Yuuri that Viktor had heard what he said. Viktor was blushing and smiling and so Yuuri assumed he wasn't about to get punched, in any case.

"Thanks," Viktor almost whispered before letting go of the hand he was still holding before repositioning their hands so he could lace their fingers together.

Yuuri didn't reply but instead smiled up at Viktor from where he now walked beside him and squeased his hand. 

They ended up walking the rest of the was to the cafe in silence. Neither of them minding too much. It wasn't an awkward silence but rather a very comfortable one. They both knew they were relatively on the same page and there wasnt a need for words.

When they arrived at the cafe they quickly found a table towards the back, tucked away into a corner. Viktor had insisted he go and get their drinking claiming, "It'll be a surprise! I know all the best things here!" When he came back Yuuri found out that yes, he did actually know all the best things here. Yuuri couldn't tell you what the drink was since Viktor wouldn't tell him, but he could tell you it tastes like what masturbation felt like.

"So, Yuuri. How do you want to do this?" Viktor asked, leaning forward on the table with an easy smile.

"Do what?"

"The tutoring."

Oh, right. Yuuri had almost forgot about the tutoring. 

"Oh, well, the thing is. I don't really need it?" 

"You don't? Why not?"

"Because I'm actually really good at math."

"Then why are you almost failing?"

"I'm jusy, ah, a bit distracted lately?" Yuuri was trying his hardest to sound causal. He couldn't tell Viktor the reason he was almost failing was because he was too busy staring at him.

"By what?" Viktor had a curious look on his face and Yuuri had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get away with this for long. So he quickly decided to put all his cards on the table before he had a chance to back out. 

"You."

"Huh?"

"You. I was distracted by you."

Viktor looked like he was at a loss for words. Whether it was from the confident way Yuuri said the words or from the actual words themself, Yuuri wasn't sure. All he knew is that Viktor was just staring at him with cheeks that were slowing getting more red the longer he looked.

Viktor seemed to realize he was staring and not saying anything when he suddenly got a smirk on his face and a playful look in his eyes.

"Distracted by me how, Yuuri?" He asked, his smirk slowly melting to a grin and his eyes softening as Yuuri blushed and tried to stumble his way through a reply. "Don't worry, I get distracted by you too."

Yuuri was sure he was as red as a tomato as this point. He had a small smile on his face that was threatening to take over at any second.

"Really?"

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is almost in no way original, but I just really love high school/college AUs.
> 
> I don't have a lot of experience in writing but practice makes perfect so. Here we are.
> 
> enjoy xx


End file.
